


Meus Amatus

by EvanescentGlow



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentGlow/pseuds/EvanescentGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments shared. </p><p>Set in various continuities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A short little bit of fluff. This one is set sometime in Rebuild 3.0.
> 
> (If the Latin in the title isn't accurate feel free to let me know.)

_Like gently falling snow._

That’s what it felt like to be with Kaworu, Shinji thought. It was a quiet presence and yet it felt like he was being softly enveloped. The sharp contrast of his eyes was offset by that gentle kindness that always pervaded them. Those eyes had never looked at him with anything other than that same kindness. Kaworu had never raised his voice at him, ever. His touch was always gentle and he didn’t know a time when he hadn’t welcomed the feeling of Kaworu’s fingers ghosting over his skin.

The thought sent a fluttery feeling through Shinji. He felt the need to hide his face even though he was alone in his room. He hid his face into his pillow; certain it was red by now. He remained like that for an indiscernible amount of time. 

He finally unhid his face and stared at the blank wall before him. He wanted to go see Kaworu. Guilt prevented him from doing so right away. He already took up so much of his time… But…Shinji felt himself giving into his selfish desires and jumped off the bed. He made it to their usual meeting place in record time.

To his extreme disappointment Kaworu was nowhere to be found. Shinji felt his mood deflate immediately. Unsure of what else to do, he took a seat at the piano. His fingers lightly ran over the ivory keys. He had no intention of playing, not without Kaworu. A dejected sigh escaped his lips but it went unheard.

…or so he thought.

A quiet “Hm?” came from behind him. Shinji turned immediately at the all too familiar voice. “Kaworu!” A surprised smile overtook the brunette’s features.

Kaworu offered him a soft smile. “I didn’t think you were coming today.” He took a seat next to Shinji. He looked at him for a moment before his smile brightened that much more.  
“Oh,” Shinji looked away, embarrassed. “Well….I,” He struggled for words, a little overwhelmed. “I wasn’t going to; I mean I waste so much of your time…” Shinji looked down, a kind of guilt intermingled with shame washing over him. “…but I wanted to see you…” He gaze remained cast downwards, hands curled into fists. Was this all he was good for? Being a bother?

A gentle hand on his own broke Shinji from his dark thoughts. He looked up to see Kaworu looking at him softly.

“My time is never wasted when I’m with you. I consider it my greatest joy.” He gently squeezed the brunette’s hand. “I always look forward to it.”

A dark blush overtook Shinji’s features, but Kaworu’s words sent a wave of relief over him. Kaworu was the dearest person to him. That would never change. Ever. Someone who made him feel like this, safe, protected, and ….happy. No, it would never change. Shinji gave a hum of contentment.

Kaworu looked at Shinji curiously. “Is something wrong?”

Shinji snapped out of his thoughts suddenly, flustered and embarrassed. “N-Nothing!” He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “I’m just glad you enjoy this as much as I do.” He smiled hesitantly but genuinely at the white-haired boy.

Kaworu responded with a smile so soft and so gentle that Shinji felt as if his heart would break. The moment lingered for what felt like an eternity before Kaworu spoke. “Would you like to play a piece?”

Shinji nodded wordlessly and before long sweet, beautiful melodies rang out across the area.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something of an AU. 
> 
> Just a fluffy little snippet into a night in the lives of a Kawo and a Shin.

The rain outside pittered softly on the window. The storm had grown significantly softer, Kaworu noted. There was something so calming about rain. He could stay awake listening to it for hours upon end, but that wasn’t why he was awake tonight. He looked to his right to the sleeping brunette lying next to him. Shinji’s face was the epitome of contentedness. It wasn’t something Kaworu got to see often during the day. He smiled softly. They were both their most comfortable when they were alone.

The slumbering brunette suddenly turned and burrowed himself into Kaworu’s side. A happy sigh escaped the boy. A wonderful feeling of warmth spread through Kaworu at the action. It was almost intoxicating. Kaworu found himself wrapping his arms around Shinji and pulling him closer. It was a greedy action, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself when it came to the brunette. He buried his face into the other’s hair. 

He felt Shinji stir from his slumber. “Kaworu…?” Shinji voice was soft and drowsy. He sighed softly and Kaworu smiled. Shinji suddenly paused. “What’s…?” He sounded confused. He looked up, eyes half closed at Kaworu. It took him a few moments to realize the position he was in. He tried to jump back but Kaworu’s grasp kept him from going too far. “K-Kaworu what…?”

“Hm?” The crimson-eyed boy looked down at Shinji. “Is something the matter?” A lazy smile tinged with mischief adorned his features.

“Y-You’re…we’re…” Shinji struggled to speak coherently. Being so close to Kaworu was very flustering and Shinji wasn’t sure what to do. It’s not that he minded but….he was so close! Even if this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened….he couldn’t help it. It was overwhelming.

Kaworu brought himself level with Shinji, their gazes met briefly before he suddenly pulled the boy close again so that their foreheads were touching. Shinji’s eyes visibly widened. Their lips were only a hair’s breadth away. Kaworu found Shinji’s bashfulness to be incredibly endearing sometimes. The slightest bit of intimate contact and the boy would turn scarlet.

Shinji froze. He didn’t know what to do. He was wide awake now but that didn’t help him. The pair stared intensely at each other and just when Shinji thought their lips were going to meet Kaworu suddenly laughed and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “K-Kaworu! D-Don’t do that!” His body felt limp from the released tension.

“Don’t do what?” Kaworu asked innocently. What he did couldn’t have possibly been so bad, right? He stared at the brunette, a little puzzled.

“That! Just now!” Shinji was becoming more flustered. Being teased like that…It made his head spin. He just wanted to hide his face, preferably in Kaworu’s chest…

Oh. So that’s what Shinji meant. Kaworu nodded in sudden understanding. “Alright, I won’t tease you like that anymore.” He was more than happy to comply if that was Shinji’s wish.

“G-good.” Shinji’s voice was still shaky and unsteady. “Now-“The boy was cut off by a pair of unbelievably soft lips descending on his own. Shinji’s eyes opened impossibly wide. What was Kaworu doing?! He wanted to ask but that would mean pulling away and Shinji did not have that kind of strength. His thoughts, however, completely derailed when Kaworu pressed his lips firmer to the brunette’s and pulled him flush against him. 

Shinji grasped desperately at Kaworu’s plain t-shirt. He needed something to hold onto or else he felt that he would melt. He responded to Kaworu’s kiss with a desperation that surprised even him. They were so close already but he wanted to be closer.

Kaworu was a little surprised at the vigor with which Shinji responded to his actions, but he was glad nonetheless. If this brought Shinji any form of happiness he would do it over and over and over. That was his wish: for Shinji to be happy. As long as Shinji was happy, Kaworu would also be happy. That Shinji wished for this made his heart sing.

The eventual need for air brought the two apart finally. The room was quiet save for the ragged breathes of the two boys. Shinji fell back against the bed, trying to control his racing heart and the flurry of emotions running through him. He wasn’t used to this, feeling loved, wanted. It was all too new to him, but he would never give it up. Not for anything in the world. 

Kaworu looked down to the brunette, a tender look adorning his face. Shinji looked up at Kaworu, suddenly timid once more. The white-haired boy could only smile. He lay back down onto the bed and gingerly pulled the boy to him. 

Embarrassed but not un-willing, Shinji nestled himself into Kaworu’s arms. A feeling of warmth and safety overcame him and he could feel sleep reclaiming its hold on him. No amount of effort would break its hold on him. His eyes slowly drifted closed of their own accord. “…love you…Kaworu…” 

The words were nothing more than a whisper but they still made Kaworu’s heart soar. He ducked his face into Shinji’s hair, unable to contain a wondrous smile. He pressed one last gentle kiss to Shinji’s forehead. “I’ll always love you.”

The soft rain outside went on for the rest of the night but it was unbeknownst to the two figures sleeping blissfully together.


End file.
